The present invention relates to an image sensor module, and more particularly, to a reverse image sensor module.
In general, an image sensor module produces digital images by detecting externally incident light. The image sensor module can be mounted onto digital cameras, notebook computers, etc. Moving pictures or still images can be realized using the image sensor module.
The image sensor module includes a semiconductor chip which has image sensors, wiring lines which are disposed on the semiconductor chip and are electrically connected to the image sensors, and through-electrodes which pass through the semiconductor chip and are electrically connected to the wiring lines.
The conventional image sensor module suffers from defects in that, since the photodiodes are disposed under the wiring lines, travel of light to be incident on the photodiodes is impeded by the presence of the wiring lines, and therefore the quality of an image is likely to deteriorate.
Also, the conventional image sensor module has a problem in that, because through-holes should be defined in the semiconductor chip and through-electrodes should be formed in the through-holes, the image sensor module is susceptible to breakage and damage.